Animals
Sänger: Nickelback Album: All the Right Reasons Aufgenommen: 08. November 2005 Länge: 3:06 min. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkEvESwbyHw Englischer Lyrics I, I'm driving black on black Just got my license back I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run Your mom don't know that you were missing She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing Screamin' No, we're never gonna quit Ain't nothing wrong with it Just acting like we're animals No, no matter where we go 'Cause everybody knows We're just a couple of animals So come on baby, get in Get in, just get in Check out the trouble we're in You're beside me on the seat Got your hand between my knees And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears By now, no doubt that we were heading south I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth 'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch I'm screamin' No, we're never gonna quit Ain't nothing wrong with it Just acting like we're animals (animals) No, no matter where we go 'Cause everybody knows We're just a couple of animals (animals) So come on baby, get in Get in, just get in Look at the trouble we're in We were parked out by the tracks We're sitting in the back And we just started getting busy When she whispered "what was that?" The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are And that was when she started screamin' "That's my dad outside the car!" Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition Must have wound up on the floor while We were switching our positions I guess they knew that she was missing As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing Screamin' No, we're never gonna quit Ain't nothing wrong with it Just acting like we're animals (animals) No, no matter where we go 'Cause everybody knows We're just a couple of animals (animals) So come on baby, get in We're just a couple of animals Get in, just get in Ain't nothing wrong with it Check out the trouble we're in We're just a couple animals Get in, just get in Deutscher Lyrics Ich, ich fahre schwarz auf schwarz Habe gerade meinen Führerschein zurück Ich habe dieses Gefühl in meinen Venen, dass dieser Zug von den Schienen abkommt Ich werde höflich fragen, ob der Teufel ne Spritztour braucht Weil der Engel zu meiner Rechten heut Nacht nicht mit mir runhängt Ich fahre an deinem Haus vorbei, während du rausgeschlichen kommst Ich habe die Autotür geöffnet, sodass du im Laufen reinspringen kannst Deine Mutti weiß nicht, dass du nicht da bist Sie wäre stocksauer, wenn sie sehen könnte, welche Stellen deines Körpers ich küsse Schreiend Nein, wir hören niemals auf Da ist nichts falsches dran Wir handeln nur wie Tiere Nein, egal, wo wir hingehen Denn jeder weiß Wir sind nur ein paar Tiere Also komm Baby, steig ein Steig ein, steig einfach ein Schau dir an, in was für ner Scheiße wir stecken Du bist neben mir auf dem Sitz Hast deine Hand zwischen meinen Knien Und du bestimmst, wie schnell wir machen, nur dadurch, wie hart zu zudrücken willst Es ist schwierig zu steuern wenn du in mein Ohr hauchst Aber ich habe beide Hände am Steuer, während du beide Hände an meinem "Getriebe" hast Jetzt, kein Zweifel, dass wir Richtung Süden fahren Ich schätze niemand hat ihr je beigebracht, nicht mit vollem Mund zu sprechen Denn das war´s, als hätte man einen Schalter umgelegt Es fühlte sich so gut an, dass ich fast in den Straßengraben gefahren wäre Ich schreie Nein, wir hören niemals auf Da ist nichts falsches dran Wir handeln nur wie Tiere Nein, egal, wo wir hingehen Denn jeder weiß Wir sind nur ein paar Tiere Also komm Baby, steig ein Steig ein, steig einfach ein Schau dir an, in was für ner Scheiße wir stecken Wir hatten abseits der Wege geparkt Wir saßen auf der Rückbank Und wir fingen gerade an, zur Sache zu gehen Als sie flüsterte: "Was war das?" -"Der Wind, schätze ich, es weiß schließlich niemand sonst wo wir sind" Und das war, als sie anfing zu schreien: "Das ist mein Dad da draußen vor dem Wagen!" -"Oh verdammt, die Schlüssel, sie sind nicht in der Zündung!" Müssen wohl auf den Boden gefallen sein, als wir unsere Plätze gewechselt haben Ich schätze, sie wussten wohl , dass sie fort war Während ich versuchte, ihrem Vater zu erklären, dass es ihr Mund war, den ich geküsst hatte Schreiend Nein, wir hören niemals auf Da ist nichts falsches dran Wir handeln nur wie Tiere Nein, egal, wo wir hingehen Denn jeder weiß Wir sind nur ein paar Tiere Also komm Baby, steig ein Wir sind nur ein paar Tiere Steig ein, steig einfach ein Da ist nichts falsches dran Schau dir an, in was für ner Scheiße wir stecken Wir sind nur ein paar Tiere Steig ein, steig einfach ein Kategorie:Bands Kategorie:Songs Kategorie:Englisch